


Forgiving

by FluffNStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rough Sex, go easy on me this is my first time writing smut, i swear its all consensual its just hard to tell because its all from hajimes pov, it also goes straight from smut all the way into hurt/comfort so ye be warned, past relationship, uh the title and summary are a bit misleading because this is basically pure sex, with a bit of angsty shit thrown in for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’d made up his mind though. Iwaizumi knew he was going to regret this. He was going to regret letting Oikawa back into his life. He was going to regret letting this beautiful man hurt him again. But he didn’t care. However pitiable it was, Iwaizumi couldn’t help that he still loved Oikawa. He was still madly in love with the beautiful brunet wrapped around his waist. And Oikawa was right. He couldn’t resist him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of author backstory before we start off. I've been writing for quite a while, and I've always wanted to write smut. I've tried, many many many times. However, each time I would try I would get ridiculously embarrassed and delete everything. So although I've been trying to write a decent smut fic since I was like 14, it took me 5 years to get over my secondhand embarrassment. So uh, I hope you enjoy this and that it's what you were expecting. It sure as hell wasn't what I was expecting.

_What is he doing here?_ Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa back against the door with a harsh thud, kissing him roughly, feeling the vibration of Oikawa’s moan in his mouth. _Why is he back?_ Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed as he ground his hips up into Oikawa’s, the brunet’s head tilting back and knocking against the door as he gasped, tilting his head to look back at Iwaizumi, his face twisted in arousal. _More importantly, why am I doing this?_ The thoughts pressed into Iwaizumi’s mind as he sunk his teeth into the superheated flesh of Oikawa’s neck, eliciting a pained groan Iwaizumi could feel in his bones. 

“Haah, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s breath was hot, puffing out in short pants as his hands roamed over Iwaizumi’s back and into his hair, tugging lightly.

“Shut up,” growled Iwaizumi, hiking Oikawa’s leg into the crook of his elbow, his teeth clenched in agitation. Oikawa chuckled dryly, though his chest was heaving. 

“You’re always like this, Iwa-chan,” he said laboredly, a small aching moan escaping a moment later as Iwaizumi ground their hips together again. Iwaizumi kept quiet, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he bit down into Oikawa’s skin again. “A-Aaah,” Oikawa hissed in pain, glaring down at Iwaizumi because that bite was anything but playful. Oikawa let out a heavy breath. “Heh, you just can’t resist me, can you?” he teased. Iwaizumi pulled back sharply on Oikawa’s hair.

“I said… Shut the fuck up,” Iwaizumi snarled, his teeth bared animalistically. Oikawa smirked at him from his higher angle, a knowing sneer that egged Iwaizumi on. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” he whispered, his breath hot on Iwaizumi’s face. A flash of anger spread through Iwaizumi’s body. He kind of wanted to punch him. He also kind of wanted to fuck him until he was mewling and broken. 

He figured the latter would feel better. At least in the moment it would. 

“Well, what will it be, Ha-ji-me?” Oikawa’s hand trailed down and traced light fingers over Iwaizumi’s thigh, running so faintly against the straining bulge in Iwaizumi’s pants that it almost made him groan. Iwaizumi glared, his eyes meeting with Oikawa’s only to see the devilish gleam in his brown gaze, his lower lip pulled between his teeth in a taunt. Iwaizumi rutted his hips up into Oikawa’s and bit roughly into his exposed shoulder, tasting Oikawa gasp. He raised his face up next to Oikawa’s ear and smiled, feeling a sadistic twinge run through his body. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even breathe. Until you’re screaming my name like it’s the only word you know,” he breathed, then sinking his teeth into the side of Oikawa’s neck, sucking until he was sure the mark would turn purple and painful. Oikawa shivered, his arms tightening around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi pulled back and nearly jumped out of his skin at Oikawa’s expression. His eyelids were lowered, gaze heavy as he looked at Iwaizumi with a slacked jaw that ever so slightly curled up at the ends. Lust. Oikawa wanted him. He _really_ wanted him. Iwaizumi’s pulse raced in his veins and he pulled Oikawa’s mouth to his roughly, their lips fitting together sloppily, filled with need. 

“Hurry,” groaned Oikawa, his hips rolling anxiously against Iwaizumi. It was easy for Iwaizumi to read through what Oikawa was trying to say. _Hurry, before you change your mind_. 

He’d made up his mind though. Iwaizumi knew he was going to regret this. He was going to regret letting Oikawa back into his life. He was going to regret letting this beautiful man hurt him again. But he didn’t care. However pitiable it was, Iwaizumi couldn’t help that he still loved Oikawa. He was still madly in love with the beautiful brunet wrapped around his waist. And Oikawa was right. He couldn’t resist him.

Iwaizumi let Oikawa down, pulling his face in and crushing their lips together as they walked clumsily towards Iwaizumi’s bedroom. Oikawa made a small noise, pulling Iwaizumi’s dress shirt from his slacks and messily trying to unbutton it. Iwaizumi let him, pulling Oikawa closer by his waist and backpedaling into the door of his bedroom. Oikawa separated, his breath erratic. Without wasting a moment, Iwaizumi placed wet kisses along Oikawa’s jawline and neck, biting down every so often and earning a soft moan. His hands trailed down Oikawa’s back, exploring the dip of his spine before groping his ass, pushing Oikawa’s hips into his. 

“Iwa-chan,” breathed Oikawa as if it were a reflex, no underlying meaning behind saying his name. He’d finally gotten Iwaizumi’s shirt open and he pulled it harshly from his arms, leaving it abandoned on the floor. Oikawa’s hands mapped out the muscles of Iwaizumi’s arms, his touch light, almost hesitant. Iwaizumi reached behind him, searching for the door handle, finding it and turning it sharply. They stumbled in, Oikawa finding a hold of Iwaizumi’s neck with his teeth and sucking, extracting a groan straight from Iwaizumi’s lungs. Iwaizumi pulled away harshly and turned them around, pushing Oikawa over so he landed on the bed with a slight bounce. Oikawa looked moderately startled, a bemused expression on his face.

“You’re so aggressive, Iwa-chan,” he purred, cupping Iwaizumi’s face as he climbed over him. Iwaizumi scowled. Of course he was being aggressive. It’s not like he was doing this because he was happy with Oikawa. In fact, he was doing this because he was pissed at him, _extraordinarily pissed._

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up?” he snapped, pulling both of Oikawa’s hands up above his head and trapping them there with his hand. Oikawa’s eyes roamed back from Iwaizumi’s face to his trapped hands. He smirked, wriggling up to put his face in front of Iwaizumi’s face.

“You’re going to have to make me,” he breathed, his voice silky. Iwaizumi felt a rush of greed bolt straight to his dick. He let out an unsteady breath, grinding friction between their bodies with a roll of his hips. Oikawa’s head lolled backwards with Iwaizumi’s push and he groaned, trailing off into a sigh. He turned his head to the side, watching Iwaizumi coyly from the side of his gaze. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s wrists tighter, causing him to flinch.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he snarled, his teeth gnashing together in annoyance. 

“Like what?” asked Oikawa breathlessly. Anger roiled in Iwaizumi’s gut, and he gripped harder and Oikawa cried out a little bit in pain. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi exhaled heavily, he wasn’t going to answer that. He wasn’t going to ask Oikawa to stop looking at him like he still cared about him. Not when he knew it wasn’t true. 

He sat up onto his heels and motioned for Oikawa to sit up as well. Oikawa gave him a perplexed look, but obeyed and raised himself so he was on his elbows. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s shirt roughly over his head and flung it away. He didn’t miss the excited, giddy expression that crossed over Oikawa’s face as he reached for Iwaizumi’s undershirt and pulled him out of it. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to him, their mouths fitting together hot and wet, like they were made for each other. Oikawa opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, coaxing him to do the same. Iwaizumi turned his head, forcing Oikawa’s tongue away as he sucked on his lip, biting into it harder than Oikawa expected. Oikawa flinched and pulled away.

“Iwa-chan that hurt!” he said, his breath heavy. “Be a little nicer,” he pouted. Angry heat boiled in Iwaizumi’s limbs but he quelled it and remained steeled. He pushed Oikawa back down onto the bed. 

“I’m not going to be nice tonight,” he said, the words harsh though his voice was soft. An unreadable expression passed over Oikawa’s face. He looked almost upset. Iwaizumi pushed it out of his mind, selfish as it was. But for once, he was going to be selfish.

Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa’s jeans, loosening the button and the zipper in one swift movement. He swept down, catching Oikawa’s lips in his own in a kiss that may have been gentle had that been the intention. Oikawa groaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth when Iwaizumi’s hand drifted over the seam of his boxers. 

“Anxious,” Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s mouth. He sat up and tugged Oikawa’s pants down completely, discarding them on one side of the bed. Oikawa sat up swiftly, pulling Iwaizumi’s face into a clumsy kiss. Almost desperate. Oikawa shifted, opening his legs so Iwaizumi fit between them, pulling himself closer using Iwaizumi’s neck as a brace. Oikawa was making small, urgent moans against Iwaizumi’s mouth. Oikawa rolled his hips, Iwaizumi feeling Oikawa’s excitement hard against his stomach. 

Iwaizumi pulled down on the back of Oikawa’s hair and bit down hard on Oikawa’s neck, triggering a cry from Oikawa. He withdrew, kissing and sucking lightly on the spot. Oikawa’s hands rushed up into Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging on the short strands fervently. Oikawa whimpered, his body shaking. Iwaizumi withdrew, bracing himself on his arms over Oikawa. A tear had escaped from the corner of Oikawa’s eye, running down his cheek as he stared at Iwaizumi, wary. Iwaizumi’s heart felt heavy, guilt weighing on his mind. He sighed, cupping Oikawa’s face with his hand and kissing him softly, his other hand running across Oikawa’s shoulders. His thumb rubbed over the single tear, wiping it away. 

Iwaizumi sat up again, pulling his legs out of his pants, Oikawa cautiously helping him. Oikawa looked somewhat scared, this wasn’t the Iwaizumi he knew. Part of Iwaizumi felt bad, but that part was greatly overwhelmed by the part that was viciously angry with him. So that’s the Iwaizumi that Oikawa was going to get tonight.

Iwaizumi removed his boxers, gesturing with a tilt of his chin to Oikawa for him to do the same. Oikawa complied, reaching out to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pull their faces close. Iwaizumi hitched Oikawa’s legs over his hips, suppressing a shiver when their lengths touched lightly together. Oikawa didn’t suppress his though, shaking slightly, a wanton moan escaping his lips. Iwaizumi braced himself on his arm and gripped Oikawa’s and his lengths in his hand, earning a gasp from Oikawa, his hips pressing up into the touch. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t heartless. He wasn’t going to make Oikawa suffer. He still wanted him to feel good. He pumped his fist, lathering the spill of precum over the both of them with his thumb. Oikawa twitched, making small “ah’s” every few flicks of Iwaizum’s wrist. 

“Iw…” Oikawa gasped, “Iwa-chan,” his fingernails digging into Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi huffed, trying not to let go of his anger in the wave of pleasure that washed over him. Iwaizumi leaned over, biting at Oikawa’s collarbones, sucking on the tender areas only after he felt Oikawa wince. He was going to make this long, torturous. Only after Oikawa was begging would Iwaizumi finally give it to him. Iwaizumi kissed down from Oikawa’s collarbones, traveling to his chest. He created a steady rhythm, timing the biting and sucking of his mouth with the cadence of his hand, eliciting erotic noises that he could feel through Oikawa’s chest. Iwaizumi moved over to Oikawa’s nipple, licking and sucking on the bud before biting down hard. 

“AH! Iwa-chan what are you trying to do give me a piercing?” cried Oikawa, his entire body jerking away. Iwaizumi snorted out a laugh, sucking on the perked flesh, swirling his tongue. Oikawa’s body relaxed, and his head fell back as he groaned with his mouth closed, trying to hold back the sound rising in his throat. Iwaizumi slapped him on his thigh, meriting a yelp. 

“Don’t you dare hide your fucking voice,” he warned, his voice gravelly. Oikawa gave him a wild, shocked expression. Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered back to him, steely and cold. Oikawa shivered and a small smile formed on his face. 

Iwaizumi traveled over to his other pectoral, biting firmly and sucking until the bud stood pink and flushed like the other one. Oikawa let out a shaky breath.

“Fuck, Iwa-chan,” he murmured, “get on with it,” he pushed his hips up into Iwaizumi’s touch. Iwaizumi bit down into Oikawa’s skin again, sucking hard to the musical sound of Oikawa crying out louder than he had all night. That wasn’t going to be the last, either. Iwaizumi paused, looking at Oikawa scathingly.

“We’re not going to go at your pace,” he said lowly, his voice on the edge of dangerous. He pumped them again, agonizingly slow, watching Oikawa’s face contort the entire time. A smile pulled at his lips, relishing in the state he had Oikawa in. “We’re going to go at _my_ pace,” he breathed, pushing his face into Oikawa’s neck. “I’m going to fuck you raw, Oikawa. And I’ll do it however slow or fast I want to.” Iwaizumi’s voice was icy, laced with thinly veiled anger that Oikawa caught onto easily. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi, watching as he withdrew to study his expression. Oikawa’s lips flattened into a thin line and his eyes looked distant, almost watery as he slowly nodded. Iwaizumi’s body rattled in conflicting emotions. Oikawa knew. He knew that Iwaizumi was angry at him. So he was just going to let him be angry. It was almost enough to ebb the anger away. Almost.

Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi laid fleeting touches onto Oikawa’s cock, light enough to cause Oikawa to squirm beneath him. He felt Oikawa’s cock twitch, precum spilling over the head, just from the touch alone. Oikawa let out a ragged breath, his body shaking as he looked off to the side, his eyes glassy. 

Iwaizumi rolled over, and fished around through his bedside drawer before coming up with a bottle of lube. Oikawa watched him, swallowing thickly.

“Iwa-chan,” he mumbled, an apology rising in his voice. “Iwa-chan I…” Iwaizumi’s heart thudded in his chest and he slapped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth so quick it made a thwack. 

“No,” he growled, practically sitting on Oikawa’s chest, bottle of lube still in his hand. Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at Iwaizumi in confusion. Iwaizumi sighed, dropping his head. “Not right now.” He looked away bitterly. He didn’t want this to happen. He wanted to fuck Oikawa just like Oikawa had fucked with his feelings. He didn’t want to give in to Oikawa’s pleading stares. He didn’t want to give him another chance. But he did. Because it was him.

Iwaizumi released Oikawa’s mouth and shuffled back, popping open the cap of lube and coating his fingers liberally. Oikawa stared at him, his heavy-lidded eyes locked on Iwaizumi’s face. A jolt swept through Iwaizumi, sending waves of heat straight to his cock. He attempted to keep his face blank, trying not to let Oikawa know how much that expression had riled him up. Iwaizumi shifted forward a bit, propping Oikawa’s legs over his shoulders. Oikawa was still watching him. Even under the low light, Iwaizumi could see the faint dusting of pink on Oikawa’s cheeks. _Goddammit_. Iwaizumi cursed Oikawa for his beautiful fucking face, cause that just wasn’t fair. He leaned over, kissing Oikawa full on his mouth, drawing it out. He turned his head, deepening the kiss more just as his finger grazed against Oikawa’s entrance. Oikawa inhaled sharply, his hands wrapping around Iwaizumi’s back, nails digging tiny crescent moons into his skin. 

Iwaizumi teased him, circling and prodding but never entering. Tiny noises escaped Oikawa, his face pressed into Iwaizumi’s tanned shoulder, one arm clinging around his neck while the other clutched into Iwaizumi’s back, every so often slipping and raking stinging heat across the expanse. Iwaizumi bit down against Oikawa’s fair skin, now littered with similar marks, at the same time finally sliding his finger in to the first knuckle. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Oikawa growled, the needy scrunch of his face sending jolt after jolt through Iwaizumi’s veins. 

“Do you like that?” purred Iwaizumi, sliding in a little bit more, feeling Oikawa’s inhale on his lips. Oikawa let out a garbled sound that Iwaizumi had learned from past experience meant “yes.” Iwaizumi smiled against Oikawa’s skin and then slid all the way to his knuckle. Oikawa snarled something angry at Iwaizumi, something probably akin to going to quickly, but it was lost to a groan when he started to very slowly move. Oikawa’s head dipped back as he let himself relax around the movemnt and Iwaizumi noticed the slack of his jaw, the haziness of his eyes.  

“Mmm, Iwa-chan that’s rude, warn me before you do that,” he said in a voice that was almost sleepy, trying to glare at him but failing due to the pleasure on his face. Iwaizumi almost laughed.  

“Why would I do that when you make such cute surprised expressions?” he jeered, slowly gathering up more of a rhythm. Oikawa narrowed his eyes. 

“Iwa-chan you’re being a dou-“ Oikawa was cut off when Iwaizumi decided to add another finger, not breaking the cadence he had set beforehand. Oikawa groaned roughly, biting his lip and shaking his head, raking his nails down Iwaizumi’s back harder than he probably meant to. Or maybe he did mean to. Maybe both of them were mad at each other.  

Oikawa loosened his grip a bit, falling back onto the bed as his body relaxed around the intrusion, his arms splayed out above him as he looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply from his nose, looking pointedly away because fuck if Oikawa wasn’t the sexiest person he knew. His body was practically glowing, the dark red and purple welts making themselves known on his fair skin coupled with the low light that hugged the soft curves and juts of his torso gave him an almost ethereal radiance. It pissed Iwaizumi off. 

“You’re really cruel, Iwa-chan,” murmured Oikawa, his gaze was soft, almost sad. Iwaizumi looked back at him, his lips set into a firm line over clenched teeth. Oikawa turned his head, looking away, gasping a bit when Iwaizumi scissored his fingers inside of him. “It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Oikawa closed his eyes, his face screwing up as he exhaled shakily. 

“Shut up,” mumbled Iwaizumi, loathing the heartbroken look on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa turned with a glinting eye, looking like he was about to make a comeback, something along the lines of “ _make me_.” Iwaizumi decided just to beat him to it, so he curled his finger right over Oikawa’s sweet spot. 

Oikawa cried out, his back arching up into Iwaizumi, his hands clenching tight into the sheets, his legs wriggling and shaking. Iwaizumi stroked the spot continuously, making Oikawa’s body spasm, his voice rising to a whine. Iwaizumi ran his other hand up Oikawa’s length, still relentlessly torturing him with his fingers.  

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa strained, his voice a whimper, cracking dry almost like a scream. His body convulsively jumped, his hips grinding up into Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s chest down, keeping him pinned to the bed. He withdrew his fingers, watching Oikawa’s expression fall as he grimaced at the empty feeling. Oikawa let out labored huffs, closing his eyes. Iwaizumi sat back on his heels again, spreading lube generously on his cock. Part of him wanted to forego the lube and tear Oikawa open, hear him scream. He wanted to hurt him. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t deliberately cause that kind of pain to Oikawa, no matter how much his own heart hurt. 

Iwaizumi let out a ragged breath, crawling over Oikawa and kissing him gently, their tongues sliding together as he hiked Oikawa’s legs up onto his shoulders, aligning their hips. Oikawa released their kiss, his fingers digging into Iwaizumi’s biceps. Oikawa heaved a sigh that turned into a frustrated groan, turning his head to the side and burying his face in the mattress.

“Why are you being shy?” mumbled Iwaizumi, tracing faint lines on Oikawa’s cheek. His resolve was quickly crumbling.

“I’m not being shy,” grumbled Oikawa. He turned so he was facing Iwaizumi, his eyes narrowing to a cold glare. “I’m sick of you being nice to me,” he tightened his legs around Iwaizumi’s hips. “I know you’re angry so _be angry_ ,” Oikawa clenched his teeth. “Stop hesitating and do it the way you fucking want to. Stop holding back,” he narrowed his eyes even further. “I give you permission to let it out,” he hissed, his eyes scrunching up. 

Iwaizumi blinked twice, he couldn’t tell if Oikawa was being a masochist or if he actually felt that way. Regardless, Iwaizumi bit down harshly into Oikawa’s neck and slid in all the way to the hilt, opening Oikawa up as if he were going to tear him in half. Oikawa let out a gravelly shriek, his fingers scraping down Iwaizumi’s back. He hated the fact that the sound didn’t give him the satisfaction he thought it would. A stinging pain erupted from the scratches on his back, Iwaizumi figured that Oikawa had drawn blood but he ignored it, not allowing Oikawa to adjust around him as he started to move quickly. Oikawa let out a choked gasp laced with pain and pulled himself closer to Iwaizumi, burying his face in his neck.

Iwaizumi sucked on the bite hard, feeling a groan erupt straight from Oikawa’s chest, rumbling against his skin. He picked up the pace, tilting Oikawa’s hips and slamming into him hard. Oikawa gasped with each thrust, his hands grabbing tightly around Iwaizumi’s neck and back. Oikawa let outa wracking sob and Iwaizumi could feel the wetness of tears on his shoulders. It tore apart Iwaizumi’s heart.

“ _Fuck!”_ shouted Iwaizumi, more out of frustration than anything else. He couldn’t handle the pain in Oikawa’s voice, he knew that Oikawa hadn’t been nearly ready. He knew from the ridiculously tight heat choking down on his cock that Oikawa had to be in pain. He started to consider slowing down, foregoing the anger and being gentle and compassionate. 

Oikawa must have sensed Iwaizumi’s hesitation because his hand shakily grasped at Iwaizumi’s jaw, crushing their faces together as he whispered repetitive soft “it’s okay”s against Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi kissed him hungrily back, his hand sliding up Oikawa’s back and pushing him closer.His pace was deafening; quick, painful thrusts that pounded heat between the two of them. 

Oikawa let out a strangled groan that turned into what almost sounded like a laugh. His head lolled back, Iwaizumi watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was beautiful, breath hot, coming out in ragged puffs, his hair bouncing with the motion of his body, eyes glazed, sometimes wincing. Tracks of tears stained his face; Iwaizumi didnt know if they were tears of pain or something else. Iwaizumi placed wet kisses on Oikawa’s neck, licking a trail up from his collarbone and over his adam’s apple, finally latching onto his chin and then kissing softly into Oikawa’s flushed red cheeks. They were gentle touches compared to the harsh slap of their hips. Oikawa pulled down on Iwaizumi’s hair, his teeth clenched as he pulled his face close, their foreheads knocking together slightly. Oikawa glared at him, though the harsh look may not have been on purpose.  

“Stop being gentle,” he snarled. “Fuck me like you said you were going to, Iwa-chan,” he gasped following a blow to his prostate, his body convulsing, he whined trying to keep the glare on his face. “Say you hate me,” he cried, another tear dropping from the corner of his eyes. “Say you hate me, Iwa-chan. That you want nothing more than to rip me to shreds,” Oikawa’s fingers dug into Iwaizumi’s neck. “Just,” he groaned, pulling harshly on Iwaizumi’s hair. “Just don’t be gentle.”

Iwaizumi’s hand clutched onto Oikawa’s hip bone, his fingers digging in to the fair, unmarked skin. He grit his teeth, his jaw clenching and unclenching in anger because he hated hearing those words. He hated the apologies spilling from Oikawa’s mouth. He despised the fact that he couldn’t say he hated him.

Iwaizumi could feel the pressure mounting inside of him with each shake and contraction of Oikawa’s body around his cock. He grunted, though he didn’t really mean to, dropping his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, increasing the pace, raising Oikawa’s hips to deepen the angle.  

Oikawa’s chest heaved, small “Iwa-chan’s” pouring from his mouth. He started to move with Iwaizumi, his throbbing, dripping length passing against Iwaizumi’s chest with each thrust. He mewled, desperation hitching in his lungs, one of his hands detaching from Iwaizumi’s neck to try and pay the tiniest bit of attention to his aching member. 

Iwaizumi was having none of that. His hand swiped down and grabbed onto Oikawa’s, yanking it back up over Oikawa’s head, pressing down hard, Oikawa’s fingers wiggling in anxious need. Iwaizumi wasn’t going to allow Oikawa to get off that easily. He was going to make him come untouched. Oikawa writhed, his toes curling and hips thrashing. 

“Iwa-chan, touch me,” he whimpered. 

“No.”

Oikawa groaned in frustration, throwing his head back, his eyes squeezed shut, teeth biting into his lower lip until a small trickle of blood rolled down the side of his mouth, dripping somewhere on his shoulder. Iwaizumi almost smirked. It’s what he asked for. He asked for Iwaizumi not to be gentle with him. So this is what he got. 

Oikawa’s hand twisted in Iwaizumi’s grip, trying to escape, or maybe trying to release pent up tension in any way possible. Oikawa pulled himself closer, the sweaty flush of their chests bumping together, creating a new friction that sent Iwaizumi even closer to the edge. Oikawa was whispering things, some that Iwaizumi could hear, others he couldn’t, small “ah’s” between each breath.  

“Iwa-ch… Iwa-chan, I’m getting close,” cried Oikawa, his body literally shaking. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa well, he knew when Oikawa’s legs started to shake that he was going to come. He could feel the tension in Oikawa, like it was about to break him apart. Oikawa’s back was arching, his expression almost pained. He was only seconds away. But Iwaizumi didn’t want to let him go that easily. 

Iwaizumi let out a humph, letting go of Oikawa’s hand and swiftly clamping his fingers down on the base of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa quite literally screamed, his face flashing in rage for a split second before crumbling, his jaw going slack though anger still lit his eyes. 

“Flip,” growled Iwaizumi, pulling out of Oikawa and sitting back. 

“Iwa-chan,” groaned Oikawa. He was still convulsing, his legs trembling. Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed him by the arm, turning Oikawa onto his stomach. Oikawa moaned, still stimulated and sensitive, his hips grinding weakly into the mattress. Iwaizumi jerked Oikawa up by his hips, climbing over him. “Iwa-“

Oikawa was cut off as Iwaizumi leaned over and thrust into him again, the only sound escaping his mouth a sharp gasp. Oikawa turned his head to the side, still biting into his bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes from overstimulation. Iwaizumi adjusted, one of his hands grasping a handful of Oikawa’s hair, the ends lightly damp with sweat. He started a rhythm, still as relentless and unforgiving as before. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, the tears that had welled up washing down his nose onto the mattress. Iwaizumi held Oikawa down with the hand in his hair, thrusting into him all the way to the base of his cock. He couldn’t last much longer. By stopping Oikawa earlier from coming, he’d also basically stopped himself. He was already halfway gone by the time he switched the position. 

Iwaizumi gripped into Oikawa’s hair harder, clenching his hand into a fist. Oikawa was looking at him. Through the rough movements Oikawa was studying him, his eyes glassy but calm. A growl rumbled from Iwaizumi’s throat. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” he snapped, pulling back on Oikawa’s hair and forcing his face into the pillow. Oikawa may have said something, but it was muffled by the pillow. Regardless, Iwaizumi picked up the pace at that moment, so Oikawa wasn’t going to be making coherent words for much longer. 

Iwaizumi noticed one of Oikawa’s hands trying to slither down to help himself, he was probably worried that Iwaizumi was going to deny his release again. Though Iwaizumi had considered it, just as an extra form of payback, he’d decided against it since he was only going to last at most another minute himself. He still wasn’t going to let Oikawa touch himself though. With the hand that was bracing himself on Oikawa’s back, Iwaizumi snatched Oikawa’s hand, wrenching it over to the side and out of the way. 

He leaned over, trying to ignore the rising heat in his abdomen as he drew closer to the breaking point. Iwaizumi placed bites followed by kisses onto Oikawa’s previously untouched back, traveling upto Oikawa’s shoulders and neck. He could feel the vibrations of Oikawa’s moaning through his teeth, sending a jolt through him that almost made him cum right then and there. He loosened his grip on Oikawa’s head, allowing him to turn his face back to one side. He didn’t want Oikawa to suffocate on a pillow or anything while he fucked him to oblivion. Oikawa let out a cry, his voice finally free, his face undone and groaning. Each separate sound bled into the next, as if they were all connected. 

Oikawa’s hand wriggled beneath Iwaizumi’s grip, and it took him a moment to realize that Oikawa wasn’t trying to escape his grasp, but was rather trying to weave their fingers together. It sent a pang through Iwaizumi’s chest. A pang that should have made him angry because that was always what Oikawa had done when he’d said he loved him. But it didn’t make him angry.

It was the one thing he would allow.

Iwaizumi helped meld their hands together, changing his angle so he was directly pounding into Oikawa’s sweet spot. Oikawa’s back keened, his brow furrowing and a deep animal-like growl erupting from his chest. 

“H-Hajime!” cried Oikawa, his voice practically a scream at this point, his entire body trembling under Iwaizumi. “Hajime, Hajime,” he continued to repeat Iwaizumi’s name over and over. Iwaizumi gripped into Oikawa’s hand, his face bent into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “Fuck!” shouted Oikawa, a high-pitched whine squealing from his body as he convulsed. “Fuck, Hajime I.. I..!” his voice trembled as he screamed Iwaizumi’s name into the mattress, coming white hot and untouched. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi’s hips bucked in reaction to the clenching convulsions coursing through Oikawa’s body. He grasped Oikawa’s hand so tightly he was certain there would be marks the next day as he toppled over the edge, melting into Oikawa as they rode out their orgasms together with the gradual slowing of Iwaizumi’s thrusts. Eventually they came to a standstill, both of them panting, sweat gleaming from their skin. Oikawa was still pulsing around Iwaizumi’s cock, sending waves of overstimulation coursing through Iwaizumi’s nerves. Iwaizumi’s arms were shaking, not sure if he could move as he hovered over Oikawa, still inside of him, the last few spasms jolting through their bodies. 

Finally, Iwaizumi decided to move, slowly withdrawing from him, hearing a whine escape from Oikawa as he did so. Oikawa collapsed, his body heaving and still shaking. Iwaizumi fell down next to him, his own body a trembling mess. He growled something incomprehensible as he pulled a blanket over the both of them.

Oikawa groaned as he lifted himself ever so slightly so he could turn his head to look at Iwaizumi. There were fresh tears on his flushed cheeks, his gaze hazy but filled with a raw emotion that for once Iwaizumi couldn’t read. Maybe he was too tired and sexed-out to read it. Regardless, he weakly lifted his arm up, his hand roaming over Oikawa’s face and wiping the tears off. Of course he felt bad. Through the pleasure he could tell when it hurt. He knew how rough he had been but he hadn’t stopped.

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” mumbled Oikawa, his gaze steady and suddenly piercing. 

“Why?” Iwaizumi’s voice was barely even a whisper, his thumb rubbing Oikawa’s cheek. 

“Because you shouldn’t be,” Oikawa blinked slowly, averting his eyes for a moment as if in thought. “You shouldn’t have to apologize for how you feel,” he murmured, his face contorting and his lip shaking.

“You didn’t have to let me,” Iwaizumi lowered his eyes, guilt washing over him. While his own shakiness had subsided, Oikawa was still shuddering with aftershocks.

“I wanted to,” corrected Oikawa, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze directly. “Don’t make it sound like you forced me to,” Oikawa’s stare was penetrating, a fierce warning.

“But you knew that I was angry with you,” retorted Iwaizumi. “Why would you just let me do that?” he brushed Oikawa’s hair to the side, gently rolling the strands between his fingers. He could feel himself drifting closer to unconsciousness, but he willed himself to stay awake to hear what Oikawa had to say. 

“I knew you were angry. Of course I knew,” scoffed Oikawa, rolling his eyes. He groaned, adjusting his legs. “You have every right to be. I just wanted…” Oikawa trailed off, biting his lip, searching for the right words. “I just wanted you to actually feel your emotions for once. I didn’t want you to forgive me,” a rueful frown pulled at Oikawa’s lips. “You always forgive me,” he said, quieter this time. “You should really hate me,” he grimaced, tears welling in his eyes again.

“I still love you,” breathed Iwaizumi. “Even after you left me. Even after I cursed you for breaking my heart. I never stopped loving you,” his hand traced faint circles on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa blinked languidly, looking almost taken aback. The surprise withdrew from his expression and his gaze softened.

“I know,” he mumbled. A pang pierced through Iwaizumi’s heart. He felt agitating heat rise up in his face, his eyes stinging. This always happened. It’s not like he was expecting Oikawa to stay. Like he was expecting him to love him again. “And I ran away.” Iwaizumi’s eyes shot up from the dejected corner he had set them on. Oikawa was grimacing, a panicked feeble expression twisting his face into a convoluted slurry of emotion. “I ran away because I was scared.” 

Oikawa rolled over onto his back, covering his face with his forearms. “I stupidly ran away from the only person who had ever loved me unconditionally. Because I thought the longer I stayed the more you would come to detest me. That I was selfish for forcing you to stay with me. I knew the moment I left that I had made a mistake but I was scared, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice raised into a sob, glittering tears running down the side of his face from beneath the cover of his arms. 

“I was so scared because even though I wanted to come back to you I was terrified that you wouldn’t want me anymore. That you had finally moved on past me because you realized that I’m not worth it. I couldn’t bring myself to see you because I was so frightened you wouldn’t love me anymore. After all this time, I wanted you to hate me. But you didn’t. You forgave me, like you always do,” Oikawa lowered one of his arms, looking scathingly at the corner of the ceiling with one fist clenched over his forehead. He turned over, looking through Iwaizumi, his expression so pained that Iwaizumi thought he would crumble. “I never stopped loving you Iwa-chan. Not ever. I was just too stupid to believe that you could possibly love even this part of me.” 

Iwaizumi stayed silent for a moment, processing every word that Oikawa had said slower than anything he had ever tried to comprehend in his life. Oikawa’s gaze finally focused back onto him, a hysteric fear jumping from his eyes at the prolonged silence.

But Iwaizumi found himself smiling. Then laughing. Oikawa scowled at Iwaizumi as if all of his feelings had been trampled on by a stampede of rudness.

“Fuck, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi ran a hand through Oikawa’s hair. “What kind of shitty logic is that? If any part of you would make me not love you, I would have stopped a long time ago. I’m in love with every single friggin’ part of your shitty personality. All this time you had me angry because I thought _you_ were the one that didn’t love _me_ anymore. Fuck…” a tear rolled down Iwaizumi’s face from laughter, he hoisted himself onto his side, shuffling closer to Oikawa who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Does that mean you came here expecting me to use you like an old dishrag and then throw you out again? To get my revenge and then leave you to rot?” he asked, his voice softer. 

Oikawa’s face scrunched up and he nodded, unable to vocalize any words as he let out a strangled sob. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa gently on the forehead, then each cheek, then his eyes, and finally chastely on the lips. He cupped the side of Oikawa’s face with his hand, Oikawa leaning into the touch.

“Tooru, if there’s one thing you can count on from me, it’s that I will always love you. I’ve loved you since we were ten years old and that’s not going to change now. You can always believe that no matter what you do, I will still love you. Every part of you.” Iwaizumi laughed, his body so light it felt like it was floating. He weaved their fingers together, their palms fitting snug and perfect. “I can’t really help it. It’s all I really know.”

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled, don’t ever let me fuck you like that again.”

“I didn’t think it was that bad.”

 “Are you going to need help walking tomorrow?”

“…I see your point.” 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END.


End file.
